Killing Spree!
by Setter232
Summary: Damion Tachibana has never been one for talking to others. Instead, he sticks to the shadows unseen and unheard, appearing only on the sidelines. But, when he moves to Japan in order to change himself, will he finally find a place to belong? T for swearing later on. Little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This will be my first ever fanfiction, so I hope that in the future I'll be able to create great stories for all of you. Any sort of commentary is welcomed, and i hope you enjoy my first story for Assassination Classroom, Thank you for reading.

As I firmly grip my gun aiming for the creature in front of me, my palms become covered with sweat. My heartbeat steadily rising, I attempt to calm my self, ready to attack. Then as i quickly stand up and pull the trigger, everything goes in slow motion. as the sound of a bullet penetrates the tense silence, the world around me slowly dissipates, only I, the bullet, and my target matter. Finally, as the bullet seemingly makes it's mark, out of nowhere my adversary disappears. I'm still stunned with shock when I hear a voice directly behind me.

"Excellent attempt, Tachibana, however, please don't disrupt class next time" My target says with a joyful smile.

"Yes sir, sorry about that" I say as all of my fellow students began to look at me, my face slowly glowing red.

"Hey, check it out, his face is about the same color as Karma's hair" One of my male classmates said as some of my other classmates began to snicker.

"Shut it, Terasaka! No one's talking to you!" I growled as my face began to turn into anger instead of embarrassment.

"Now, now settle down you two" My teacher says with a stern voice as he then faces me.

"Although your attempts so far have failed Tachibana, your determination to kill me has yet to waver. I look forward to your future development."

"Thank you for such kind words, Sensei. However, I might just kill you before you see me 'develop'." I challenge with a cocky grin.

"Nurufufu, we'll see about that." He returns with even more confidence plastered on his face.

Right about now, you're probably wondering asking a ton of questions in your heads, such as:

'Why do I have a gun in my hand?'

'Why did I attempt to shoot my teacher?'

'And probably the most intriguing of all, why is the one i tried to kill not only okay with it, but is encouraging me to try again?'

You see my classroom isn't what most people describe as normal, that's probably because our teacher isn't just an ordinary teacher, he's the one we've been ordered to kill. Kunugigaoka Junior High, Class E. in this classroom of irregular students, we don't have a simple student-teacher relationship. In addition, our teacher is the hunted, and we the students are the hunters.

We are assassins, and this is our classroom.

Prologue: A new life

May 23, 2015. Last day of school.

The halls are full of teachers congratulating the abundant amount of 8th graders moving on to highschool. The future 9th graders saying their final farewell to their teachers, giving them gratitude for their guidance and instructions for three years. Friends are saying goodbye, couples holding hands for what seems the last time, and a few are even walking around the school one last time reminiscing the memories they've created together.

And standing in the middle of all those feelings of excitement and fears for the future in the air, I, Damion Tachibana, only have one thing to say ...

What a load of crap.

Nauseated by all of the emotional nonsense, I quickly put my earplugs in and exited the school building, giving it one final parting glance before heading home.

You probably thought what I just did what pretty heartless considering I spent three years there, but to be honest I'm just glad to finally be rid of it. I was never all that popular in middle school, and I wasn't very good at socializing with others either. So instead of making small talk or joining a club or team, my world mainly composed of reading and playing video games.

So all in all, i didn't make many friends, I'm pretty much your typical loner, I guess. Despite all of that, however, I'm kind of looking forward to finally being in highschool and getting a new fresh start...

.

.

.

"Mom, when I said I was 'looking forward to a fresh start' this isn't is what I meant." I declared with annoyance.

I'm now on a plane heading directly to Japan, to the heart of Tokyo talking on the phone with My mom, Chisato Tachibana. To my misfortune, she made the arrangement for the trip without telling starting tomorrow I'll be an official student at Kunigaoka junior high, one of the top schools in said that since I'm already into anime and manga that it'll be a 'great experience' or something of that nature.

"Oh cheer up, Damion, you'll love it Japan! Besides, you'll get to see your aunt Sayako again."

"I guess, but are you still sure this was a good idea? I was in the states a little while ago, and now I'm only ten minutes from Japan. I study the language alot, but the majority of it is from manga in Japanese." I stated with honesty.

"I'm sorry, hun, but what's manga again?"

I then face palmed in my head, wondering how someone who had been raised in the country of Japan had forgotten about it.

"Never mind, it's nothing , are you sure about this? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Japan."

"I'm positive, honey, I'm sure you'll enjoy living there."

"But what about Da-"

"Dameion." She said somewhat sternly

"It's okay, that was a long time ago, so please don't worry about it. Just make sure to do your best for now, okay?" My mother said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, call whenever you need me okay? I love you.

"Yeah, I love you too" I said as I turn my cell off.

.

.

.

About a few moments later, I greeted aunt Sayako at the gate.

"It's good to see you, Damion. I haven't seen you in so long." She said with excitement.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." I replied.

"You must be tired from the long trip. Let's head back home so you can rest."

"Sounds great"

On the way I talked with Aunt Sayako about multiple things,and before I knew it I had arrived at my new house for the next school year. I quickly settled in and then began to unpack my belongings. By the time, I had finished,Aunt Sayako called me down for dinner. After a satisfying meal , I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Don't stay up too late Damion, remember, you have school in the morning!"

"Okay auntie, good night!" I respond

"Night!"

The school year in Japan works differently than America, in Japan, the school year is April until the beginning of March. Unlike September until the end of July or August until the end of May.

Being reminded that I have school in the morning, I open the closet to steal one last glance at my school uniform. After getting a good look I then close the closet and lay down my bed. 'Kunugigaoka, huh' I begin to ponder in my mind.

Then, the comforting embrace of sleep slowly begins to take over as I think of my new life at my new school and in Japan.

I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. Depending on how the reviews go, I may submit another chapter soon. Thank you all for having the time to read this and may there be more adventures to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This will be my first ever fanfiction, so I hope that in the future I'll be able to create great stories for all of you. Any sort of commentary is welcomed, and i hope you enjoy my first story for Assassination Classroom, Thank you for reading.

As I firmly grip my gun aiming for the creature in front of me, my palms become covered with sweat. My heartbeat steadily rising, I attempt to calm my self, ready to attack. Then as i quickly stand up and pull the trigger, everything goes in slow motion. as the sound of a bullet penetrates the tense silence, the world around me slowly dissipates, only I, the bullet, and my target matter. Finally, as the bullet seemingly makes it's mark, out of nowhere my adversary disappears. I'm still stunned with shock when I hear a voice directly behind me.

"Excellent attempt, Tachibana, however, please don't disrupt class next time" My target says with a joyful smile.

"Yes sir, sorry about that" I say as all of my fellow students began to look at me, my face slowly glowing red.

"Hey, check it out, his face is about the same color as Karma's hair" One of my male classmates said as some of my other classmates began to snicker.

"Shut it, Terasaka! No one's talking to you!" I growled as my face began to turn into anger instead of embarrassment.

"Now, now settle down you two" My teacher says with a stern voice as he then faces me.

"Although your attempts so far have failed Tachibana, your determination to kill me has yet to waver. I look forward to your future development."

"Thank you for such kind words, Sensei. However, I might just kill you before you see me 'develop'." I challenge with a cocky grin.

"Nurufufu, we'll see about that." He returns with even more confidence plastered on his face.

Right about now, you're probably wondering asking a ton of questions in your heads, such as:

'Why do I have a gun in my hand?'

'Why did I attempt to shoot my teacher?'

'And probably the most intriguing of all, why is the one i tried to kill not only okay with it, but is encouraging me to try again?'

You see my classroom isn't what most people describe as normal, that's probably because our teacher isn't just an ordinary teacher, he's the one we've been ordered to kill. Kunugigaoka Junior High, Class E. in this classroom of irregular students, we don't have a simple student-teacher relationship. In addition, our teacher is the hunted, and we the students are the hunters.

We are assassins, and this is our classroom.

Prologue: A new life

May 23, 2015. Last day of school.

The halls are full of teachers congratulating the abundant amount of 8th graders moving on to highschool. The future 9th graders saying their final farewell to their teachers, giving them gratitude for their guidance and instructions for three years. Friends are saying goodbye, couples holding hands for what seems the last time, and a few are even walking around the school one last time reminiscing the memories they've created together.

And standing in the middle of all those feelings of excitement and fears for the future in the air, I, Damion Tachibana, only have one thing to say ...

What a load of crap.

Nauseated by all of the emotional nonsense, I quickly put my earplugs in and exited the school building, giving it one final parting glance before heading home.

You probably thought what I just did what pretty heartless considering I spent three years there, but to be honest I'm just glad to finally be rid of it. I was never all that popular in middle school, and I wasn't very good at socializing with others either. So instead of making small talk or joining a club or team, my world mainly composed of reading and playing video games.

So all in all, i didn't make many friends, I'm pretty much your typical loner, I guess. Despite all of that, however, I'm kind of looking forward to finally being in highschool and getting a new fresh start...

.

.

.

"Mom, when I said I was 'looking forward to a fresh start' this isn't is what I meant." I declared with annoyance.

I'm now on a plane heading directly to Japan, to the heart of Tokyo talking on the phone with My mom, Chisato Tachibana. To my misfortune, she made the arrangement for the trip without telling starting tomorrow I'll be an official student at Kunigaoka junior high, one of the top schools in said that since I'm already into anime and manga that it'll be a 'great experience' or something of that nature.

"Oh cheer up, Damion, you'll love it Japan! Besides, you'll get to see your aunt Sayako again."

"I guess, but are you still sure this was a good idea? I was in the states a little while ago, and now I'm only ten minutes from Japan. I study the language alot, but the majority of it is from manga in Japanese." I stated with honesty.

"I'm sorry, hun, but what's manga again?"

I then face palmed in my head, wondering how someone who had been raised in the country of Japan had forgotten about it.

"Never mind, it's nothing , are you sure about this? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Japan."

"I'm positive, honey, I'm sure you'll enjoy living there."

"But what about Da-"

"Dameion." She said somewhat sternly

"It's okay, that was a long time ago, so please don't worry about it. Just make sure to do your best for now, okay?" My mother said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, call whenever you need me okay? I love you.

"Yeah, I love you too" I said as I turn my cell off.

.

.

.

About a few moments later, I greeted aunt Sayako at the gate.

"It's good to see you, Damion. I haven't seen you in so long." She said with excitement.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." I replied.

"You must be tired from the long trip. Let's head back home so you can rest."

"Sounds great"

On the way I talked with Aunt Sayako about multiple things,and before I knew it I had arrived at my new house for the next school year. I quickly settled in and then began to unpack my belongings. By the time, I had finished,Aunt Sayako called me down for dinner. After a satisfying meal , I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Don't stay up too late Damion, remember, you have school in the morning!"

"Okay auntie, good night!" I respond

"Night!"

The school year in Japan works differently than America, in Japan, the school year is April until the beginning of March. Unlike September until the end of July or August until the end of May.

Being reminded that I have school in the morning, I open the closet to steal one last glance at my school uniform. After getting a good look I then close the closet and lay down my bed. 'Kunugigaoka, huh' I begin to ponder in my mind.

Then, the comforting embrace of sleep slowly begins to take over as I think of my new life at my new school and in Japan.

I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. Depending on how the reviews go, I may submit another chapter soon. Thank you all for having the time to read this and may there be more adventures to come.


End file.
